prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
CS02
is the second episode of Cure Sphere, a different kind of Pretty Cure. This episode features the debut of "Lana Banana" and the BaLanaNatics. Plot After being devastated by the art thief, Harumi was close to give up to be an online artist and had already thought about deleting her account on Venusart. Her close friends, and online friends, tried to stop her but none of them could convince Harumi to keep going. Then, one morning she saw that a person she had never chatted with before had contacted her via Venusart, telling her that she should never stop doing what she likes to... Summary The episode started with an earlier day than the previous episode ended. The episode showed a young adult who is sitting in front of her monitor while talking with the audience watching her. The person was a well known vlogger known as Lana Banana, who was just Live streaming with her fans. While browsing the net, one of her followers pointed out Harumi’s issue with art theft. Curious, Lana wanted to check the situation out and found Harumi’s blog post. Concerned, Lana thought of a way to help her. A few days later, Harumi reads the message Lana has sent her, telling her that she had been in a similar situation and that she’ll use Lana Banana’s fame among the internet in order to help her with the situation. She also begged Harumi not to stop drawing as her art was lovely. Confused, Harumi grabbed her stuff and went to school. All the sudden, the problem with the thief seemed to be less impacting than before. However, that fast changed as Mika warned that the art thief has appeared on several other pages and still claims stolen art as their own. Yet, before Harumi could further react to the news, another classmate of Harumi’s pointed out that a group named “BaLanaNatics” have “invaded” the pages calling the thief off and linking back to the original art. Harumi wanted to check it out as well, but before she could see it, her phone started to glitch and she had to turn it off. After school, Harumi rushed to get to her computer to look at the pages her friends had mentioned. On these pages, she found a link to a video of the vlogger Lana Banana, where she explained the matter of her request. She said she wanted to fight for those who create their own world of magic with their creativity. Surprised by these words, Harumi realized that it was a lot more than just her art. There were also others who were suffering from such users. Determined to fight back, Harumi grabs her pen and graphic tablet and starts to draw. After finishing it, she uploads her newest, merely sketched artwork, where she asks everyone to support Lana Banana’s Great Flower Plan! The art was called “The Never Ending Spirit”… Appearing Characters Main Characters *Watanabe Harumi *Mikoto Lanna Minor Characters *Nunun 7 *Minowa Daisuke *Shiratori Mika Trivia *This episode features no villain and no Pretty Cure. *Lana Banana and her community started a "Great Flower Plan" with which they wanted to fight for the rights of original content creators. Lana claimed that the idea was fueled by Harumi's worries about her art. **The name of the Great Flower Plan is most likely based on Harumi's online name, Hana❀Usagi, which literally means "Flower❀Rabbit". References Category:Cure Sphere (Episodes)